


happy mommy's day, gwen

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!david, seriously this is some real cutesy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: David and Max have a surprise for Gwen to celebrate their favorite mother figure ever!...too bad neither of them are good at being quiet.





	happy mommy's day, gwen

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this was supposed to be posted ON mother's day but ao3 had some......issues so fucking RIP please accept this late shitty piece of fluff? 
> 
> anyway i'm disappointed at how there's NO mother's day fics in the camp camp tag right now, so i've decided to fix that with tooth-rotting fluffy bulLSHIT... 
> 
> this is ambiguously set in the same universe as my 5 times mommy!gwen fic, though it takes place way later obviously lmao.

"Maxy, ssshh! Don't wake her yet!" 

  
  
The sound of David's terrible failure of an attempt at a hushed voice is what wakes Gwen up that morning. She stirs a little, shifting so that her head is tilted in the direction of the boys. She opens one eyelid, long enough to just take in the scene before promptly shutting it once again, not wanting them to know she's awake yet. She can't stop herself from smiling a little at what she had just seen, however, because it's just such an adorable sight. 

  
  
Right now, David and Max are standing in the doorway, waiting for her to wake up. There's a box of donuts that Max has wrestled from David's arms, presumably because he doesn’t trust David not to drop it, which, admittedly, is pretty fair. She loves her little guy with all her heart, but he tends be kinda clumsy at times.  _Especially_  in headspace. Which he's definitely in right now, judging by the fact that A: he has a pacifier in his mouth, and B: Max let him call him "Maxy" without threatening death. 

  
  
"Hey, shut up, you little foghorn," Max's whispered voice rings out, softly hitting her ears. "You're the one being loud as shit! Jesus..." 

  
  
She's trying so hard not to chuckle, but gosh, these boys are so cute. “Little foghorn”, Jesus Christ, that has to be one of the most darling insults she's ever heard in her life.

 

There’s a muffled “nuh uh!”, presumably coming from David, and another shushing sound from Max. Gwen turns her head so that she’s not facing them anymore, unable to contain her smile.

 

“Just keep that paci in your mouth, you’re gonna ruin your own surprise,” Max whispers, and then there’s the shuffling of feet as she realizes the two are entering her room. Her hand moves up to press against her lips to try and stop her giggling. She’s gonna give herself away if she’s not careful, dammit.

 

Next thing she knows, there’s a gentle weight settling on the bed next to her, and then gangly limbs are crawling over her prone form, and oh god, she can’t stop the burst of giggling that escapes her, this is just too adorable. She covers her hands with her face, and she can hear Max sighing behind her.

 

“So much for being sneaky,” he says, and that just makes her giggle even more. “How long have you been awake for without telling us?”

 

Oh man, there are tears coming out of her eyes now. It’s in poor form to be giggling so much, and she knows that David’s going to be less than pleased with all her mirth at his expense. There’s a soft thud in front of her, and she sheepishly removes her hands only to see David’s pouty expression. She desperately suppresses more laughter. “A few minutes. I’m sorry, baby,” she says apologetically, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. “You guys aren’t really subtle, you know.”

 

David pouts for another moment, before removing his pacifier to stick his tongue out at her. It’s enough to send her into another fit of hysterics, and if David weren’t smiling a little back at her, she would be worried about an upcoming tantrum.

 

Luckily, he’s seemed to have gotten over it easily, and he sits up and waves Max over excitedly. “C’mon! C’mon, Maxy,” he encourages as Max shuffles over to sit at the edge of the bed. “We can still show Mommy her present! Even though she’s already awake.” He shoots her another pout at that. “Like a  _meanypants_.”

 

Gwen giggles, patting his cheek in repentance. “Once again, I am sorry, but you two really need to work on your crafitness.”

 

Max huffs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we know that. I told him to be  _quiet_ , dammit,” he says, giving Gwen a look that seemed to say, ‘Gee, this little guy, amirite?’. “So...um. We got you donuts. We were gonna make you breakfast in bed, but after what happened last time, with your birthday-”

 

“You mean when you two almost burned our kitchen down?”

 

David lets out a little squeak and ducks his head, as if that’s enough to hide from the memories of that terrible mess. Max shudders, his eyes getting that faraway look in them that Vietnam veterans get when they’re reminiscing on the horrors they’ve seen. Gwen can’t blame them, honestly. The horrific smell of burning plastic plates will haunt her for years to come.

 

“...yeah. Like that,” Max says, clearly not happy with her for bringing up that traumatizing experience. For a moment, she wonders if he’s going to run off with the box, deciding that she’s no longer worthy of the sweet treat they had gotten her, but if he tries something like that, David is probably gonna start crying, and neither of them want that.

 

Sure enough, he offers it up to her by ever so elegantly dropping it onto her lap, the hints of a smile teasing the corners of his lips. It almost makes Gwen start crying, it’s the cutest shit she’s ever seen, excluding literally everything else he and David has ever done in their lives. She smiles widely back at him, and he immediately covers his mouth in response, which tells her that he’s hiding a full, toothy grin from her sight.

 

“Not fair of you to hide your cute face from me,” Gwen teases, before looking back down at the box and opening it up. When her eyes dart back up again, Max’s hands are in his lap, and even though he’s taken pains to make sure he’s not grinning full-on like the dorky little kid he is, he’s still smiling, and she considers that a victory.

 

Of course, David can only go without attention for so long, and the next thing she knows, he’s pressing his cheek up against hers and gesturing down at each of the donuts in the box with his pacifier. “All of ‘em are for you! We got all your fav’rites! Boston creamy, double choc’late glazed, st’awberry sprinkles-”

 

“David, strawberry sprinkles are your favorite,” Max cuts in, his tone playfully accusing. He’s wrapped his arms around Gwen’s legs, resting his chin on her knees and eyeing David with a mockery of a suspicious look. He’s smiling too big for it to seem genuine.

 

“Oh, it is?” David asks sweetly, feigning innocence. His eyes are blown wide, and he’s tilted his head, as if he has no idea what Max is talking about. “Could’a sworn mommy liked ‘em too…”

 

“They’re okay I guess,” Gwen says with a shrug. For a moment, she can see an almost hurt look flash through David’s eyes, and she suppresses a laugh before sighing dramatically. “Oh, and what are these...powdered, chocolate filled donuts? Those are your favorites, aren’t they Max?”

 

Max immediately flushes and looks down at her lap. “Uh, well…”

 

She sighs again, shaking her head as if in disappointment. “I guess I’ll have to share, then…it’d be wrong of me to keep all twelve of these to myself, especially when your favorites are in here, no less...”

 

She’s immediately met with two wide pairs of simultaneously hopeful and guilty eyes.

 

“You don’ gotta do that!” David exclaims, his voice suddenly shy.

 

“Yeah! I mean...we got them for you,” Max adds, a hint of regret in his eyes. “Are you sure you wanna share them with a couple of asshole kids like us?”

 

“Of course I’m sure,” she says easily, taking a Boston Creme out and offering the box out to them. “Did you really buy these thinking I was going to eat all of them in one sitting? In front of you?  _Without_  sharing any with my two favorite people in the whole entire world?”

 

For a moment, they just stare at her blankly, looking embarrassed about all of this. She shakes the box to encourage them, and finally, Max gives in and grabs one, quickly followed by David.

 

“...maybe,” Max says, taking a small bite of his donut.

 

“They’re ‘pposed’ta be yours,” David adds, settling into her side and resting his cheek on her shoulder.

 

Max shrugs. “We hoped you’d be merciful.”

 

Okay, that makes her laugh again, throwing her head back and bursting into giggles. “You guys are ridiculous, I love you so much,” she says, reaching over to gently ruffle Max’s hair before throwing her arm around David’s waist.

 

“Oh, mommy, I love you too, I love you too!” David says, pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek. Gross. She loves it.

 

Max scrunches up his nose at this display of affection, and he curls up into Gwen’s other side. “...I...love you too. Happy mother’s day you piece of shit,” he says, taking a huge bite of his donut. Some powder drops onto her shirt from his donut as he eats it.

 

She can’t bring herself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to set up a new tumblr just for ageplay writings i freaking lost the information for my last account RIP 
> 
> for now feel free to scream headcanons at me down in the comments below


End file.
